The Conduit Hunter
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Following her friend's dying wish, Glynda took in Cole MacGrath as her son. He's just like any other teen. Wants to have fun and make friends. The only thing that makes him different...well, he isn't exactly normal when he has lightning coming out of his arms.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/S: I do not own RWBY nor inFamous**

* * *

City of Vale, Vytal

June 20th...

Glynda and Ozpin were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor's new. They came as soon as possible when they heard the Charlie MacGrath was in the hospital when he was in a car crash. Glynda let out a long sigh while Ozpin was rubbing his forehead. The doors flew open startling the two Professor's of Beacon. "Is he okay?" Glynda asked.

The doctor shook his head. "There wasn't anything we could do, but he has asked if you two can see him before he dies," the doctor answered. The two nodded and the doctor lead them to the room Charlie was in. The doctor opened the door and walked towards the man lying down on the hospital bed. "Mr. MacGrath, Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Ozpin are here."

"Thank you doctor," Charlie said weakly as he turned his head to see Glynda and Ozpin. "Ah, hey you guys," he said as he started coughing violently. His arms were bloody and full of broken glass. His X-rays beside him showed that his ribs were broken and a lung was punctured.

"We're here Charlie," Ozpin said as they came to his bedside. He took in a deep breath as he looked at his friend. "How're you feeling?"

"It feels like there's gasoline in my lungs when its on fire," Charlie replied as he started breathing fast before calming down.

"You had to go out and drink didn't you?" Glynda said with her arms crossed. "You had to drink and drive?"

Charlie let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I didn't know what to do when Jennifer died after she gave birth to Cole," he replied soberly as a tear went down his face.

"We understand your pain Charlie, we've all lost some dear to us in time," Ozpin said as he looked at the heart beat monitor.

"I know, but Jennifer was my love. Why did she get sick before she brought Cole to the world? It must be the way the Gods say that I'm not fit to be a father yet," Charlie replied. He felt a sharp pain go through his chest, coughing out a bit of blood. "Ozpin... I...I'd like to talk to Glynda alone," he asked.

Ozpin nodded as he looked at Charlie. "You had a good run Charlie," he said as he walked out of the room.

Tears were streaming down Glynda's face as she took one of Charlie's hands. "You could've gone to us for help," she sobbed as she knelt down on the floor.

Charlie lightly squeezed back with his hands and smiled weakly. "Glynda...its going to be fine... I'm going to be fine Glynda. I..." he started breathing hard before calming down again. "...I'd like you to take in Cole," he said to her.

Glynda's eyes were red and puffy when she looked at Charlie's warm smile. "What?" she asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I'd like you to take in Cole as if he was your child," Charlie answered for her as he wheezed.

Glynda took a tissue from the table beside him and wiped the blood away from his face. "Why Charlie?"

Charlie just smiled again at her. "You've been like a sister to me since we were kids Glynda. When we were a team in Beacon, you were the one that helped me to become a hunter. I trust you more over Ozpin, 'cos that guy is obsessed with coffee. But I'm asking you to take him in Glynda, please. For me," he pleaded to her.

Tears were once again flowing down Glynda's face but she smiled weakly. "Okay Charlie, okay," she said softly as she looked at his brown eyes eyes that slowly faded.

"Glynda, there's a letter that I made for Cole before I started drinking. It's in my courier bag near the table. When you think he's ready to know, show him," he said. He then struggled to take a necklace off his neck and gave it to Glynda. It was a a lightning bolt design in the letter 'X'. "Give it to him."

Glynda nodded as she took the necklace and put it in her pocket. "I will Charlie. I will."

"Thank you Glynda... thank you...for...everything..." Charlie managed to say before his hand went limp. The heart beat monitor stopped and was replaced by the dreaded droning of nothing. Glynda squeezed his hand again as she closed her eyes, tears coming out.

"I promise I'll take care of him Charlie. He'll become a great man like you," she said to him as she closed his eyelids. She stood up and saw his orange courier bag and picked it up. She opened the bag and took out the letter meant for Cole. She opened it and started reading it.

_To Cole MacGrath,_

_This is the words of your father, Charlie MacGrath. I bet you are wondering why you haven't seen me or your real mother before in your life. I'm sadly to say that your mother, Jennifer, died as she gave birth to you because she was severely ill when she did so. When she died I went to go drink my sorrow's away. I'm sorry son._

_I'm glad I choose Glynda to be your mother as you grew up. She's a very caring woman and is a good friend of mine. I hope you grew up well and you have chosen a good path. _

_Sincerely, Charlie MacGrath._

Glynda smiled at the letter as she folded it up and placed it back in the bag along with the necklace. She put the bag on her back and looked at Charlie one last time before walking out of the room. "Looks like I'm going to be a mother."

* * *

_Ten years later, June 20th_...

"Cole, get up and at them," Glynda said softly as she shook Cole.

"Just a few more minutes mom," Cole groaned as he pulled his blanket over his head. Glynda smiled when she knew what would get him out of bed quickly.

"Oh, and miss your tenth birthday party?" she asked him as she slowly walked away. Cole immediately sat up, his eyes brightening.

"It's today?" Cole asked as he got out of bed.

Glynda smiled as she hugged Cole. "Happy birthday Cole," she said to him. She broke off from the hug and looked at Cole. "C'mon, have some breakfast and get ready for the party later this afternoon."

"Yes mom," Cole said as he zipped to the bathroom.

"He's so much like Charlie," Glynda whispered to herself as she walked out of his room. She may not be his birth mother but she loved him like he was her own. "Better get the decorations ready."

* * *

"That was a fun party brother," Zeke said to his friend as he took a sip from his soda can.

"It sure was Zeke," Cole replied as he sighed slightly. Many of his friends came like Kuo, Nix, Ruby and Yang and they made his birthday quite fun.

"Still gonna be a hunter Cole?" Zeke asked as he fixed his green shirt.

Cole nodded as he opened another soda can for himself. "Yup, I want to follow my mom's footstep's. I bet you're gonna become a mechanic huh?"

"You got that right brother, I'm not into fighting Grimm as much when I get older," Zeke replied.

"Hey, not judging you," Cole said as he gulped down his soda.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Cole was eating his breakfast while Glynda was getting ready to leave for work. "Cole, I'm going to work soon. Be on your best behaviour while Aunt Cinder babysits you okay?" she told him as she got her purse, putting papers and her Scroll inside.

"Mmmhhmmmm," Cole replied with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Swallow before talking Cole," she reminded him.

Cole nodded as he swallowed his cereal and looked at his mom. "Okay mom. Hey mom? Is it okay if Zeke can come over today?" he asked her.

Glynda looked at her son to see him with puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist them and obliged. "Okay Cole, but be polite to Aunt Cinder if he does come over."

The doorbell rang and Glynda walked over to open the door. She opened the door and smiled at who she saw. "Cinder, thank you for coming over to look after Cole," she said.

Cinder smiled as well as she hugged Glynda. "It's not a problem Glynda, he's fun to look after," she said.

Glynda nodded as she broke the hug. "You don't mind if one of his friend's come over to play with him do you?"

Cinder shook her head. "I don't mind at all as long as he has fun."

"Hi Auntie Cinder," Cole called out as he entered the living room.

Cinder smiled as she walked over to Cole, giving him a hug. "Hi Cole, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Cole answered back.

Glynda walked over to Cole and rubbed his head. "I'll be home before ten okay? Bye now," she said as she walked out of the door.

"Bye mom," Cole said.

* * *

Cole and Zeke were playing some basketball on the driveway while Cinder watched them. "So far its Cole ten, Zeke zero," she said in a sarcastic voice.

Zeke grumbled as he tried to steal the ball from Cole. "Can I have a shot please?" he whined as Cole took another shot, getting the ball in for the eleventh time. "C'mon brother!"

Cole nodded as he passed the ball to Zeke. "Sure, take your shot Zeke," Cole said as he watched Zeke get ready. Zeke threw the ball and it sailed over the roof and bounced off to the street. "I'll get it," Zeke sighed as he ran over to get the ball.

Cole smiled when he saw his friend to get the ball but was quickly replaced by a shocked look when he saw a car speeding down the street while the driver wasn't paying attention. "Zeke, get off the street!" Cole yelled as he started running towards Zeke.

Cinder widened her eyes when she saw Cole running for Zeke. "Cole, get back here!" she shouted at him.

Zeke frowned when he heard Cole scream. "What Cole?" he asked. Cole ran on the street and pushed him out of the way of the car, taking the full blunt force of the car. "Cole? Cole!"

Cole laid on the ground ten feet away from the impact point as he heard the muffled cries of Zeke and Cinder. "I never should've done that," he said before succumbing into a coma.

* * *

Glynda rushed to the hospital as soon as Cinder told her what happened. She ran to the waiting room to see Zeke and Cinder sitting down with their heads lowered down. Glynda walked up to Cinder and nudged her slightly. "I'm here, what happened to Cole?"

Cinder looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "He got hit by a car going 100mph while saving Zeke from it."

Glynda herself had tears brimming in her eyes as she walked over to the nurse to ask if she could see Cole. The nurse took her inside the room Cole was in and she was shocked to see his condition. His right arm and leg were in casts and his head was covered in bandages only his mouth and eyes exposed. She walked closer and she covered her mouth when she saw blood on the pillow. "C-Cole?" she said to him.

Cole slowly turned his head to his mom and smiled weakly. "Hi mom," he said weakly as he winced slightly.

Glynda pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. She wiped away her tears and smiled at Cole. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Cole smiled as he slowly moved his left hand to her hand on the bedrail. "I'm fine mom, don't worry about it."

Glynda returned him a smile as she gently squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you're okay Cole. Please don't ever play hero all the time okay?"

Cole nodded as a tear went down his cheek. "Okay mom."

* * *

_**Five days later...**_

Cole stepped out of the hospital fully healed from his accident with his mom. He stretched his arms in relief and smiled as the warmth of the sun hit his face. "It's good to be out," he said.

Glynda smiled as she hugged her son tight. "I'm glad you're okay Cole," she said as she kissed his forehead. _I'm surprised that he made a quick recovery._

_Earlier before Cole went out..._

_Glynda was talking with the nurse that was caring for Cole. "I'm just wondering how he made a quick recovery," Glynda asked the nurse._

_The nursed shrugged as she took some X-ray scans and showed them to her. "This X-ray scan was taken the first thing her came in." The picture showed his right arm and leg bones broken and displaced inside. "This X-ray scan was taken the fourth day." She showed Glynda another picture, this time it showed that his bones looked like they were never broken before. "For some weird reason, it showed he has taken only minor injuries."_

_"I see. Thank you for telling me," Glynda said._

_Present..._

"You okay mom?" Cole asked her, tugging on her sleeve. Glynda shook her head to focus and looked at Cole.

"I'm fine Cole. Let's just go home."

* * *

_**Five years later, Empire City, nearby Vale...**_

"Be sure to be home before ten Cole, okay?" Glynda asked him as he put on his yellow and black scheme jacket before going on his bike.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back sooner or later," Cole replied as he fixed his sling bag behind his back while putting his phone on his chest around a strap. "Later mom," he said as he started peddling down the driveway to the street.

Glynda smiled as she walked back to her porch with Cinder. "You can tell that there's traces of Charlie in him," Cinder said as she took a sip from her wine.

"Yeah, he sure does," Glynda replied as she sat down, looking down the street Cole went down.

* * *

Cole zipped down the street to the postal office for a few packages. He received a phone call and saw it was Zeke. He pushed a button and put it on speaker. "Hey Zeke," he said as he rode down the street.

"Doing another run brother?" Zeke said from his line.

"Yup, this time its payday when I complete it Zeke," Cole replied as he zoomed past a red light.

"That's five hundred Lien right? You're getting rich man," Zeke said.

"Yeah. Call you back man, gotta get the packages," Cole said as he cut the line. He stopped by the post office and walked inside. "Hey John," Cole said as he walked to the counter. The man had black skin and hair with brown eyes.

"I see you are here for more packages huh?" John said as he went to the back. He came back holding three boxes and put them on the counter. "Here are the packages. Like usual they have the address on them. Stay safe," John said while Cole took the packages, putting them into his bag.

"See ya John," Cole said as he ran out the doors. He hopped on his bike and started peddling down the street once again.

* * *

Cole speed down another red light as he left the second house for the package. He looked at the last package's address and looked up. "Alright, Historic District, 19th street and Sloat intersection. Final package," he said as he went between two cars.

He made it to the address and jumped off to go to the house. "Alright, 167th house," he said as he looked for the number. He found it and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door. The door opened to a woman in her early twenties. "Your package ma'am," he said to her as he held the package in front of him.

"Oh, sorry young man, but I didn't order a package, look around for the proper address," she said as she closed the door. Cole just stood there confused as he looked at the package's address.

"But.. it says...whatever," he said as he walked back to his bike. Before he could get on he received another phone call. "Hello?"

"Greetings Mr. MacGrath," said the caller.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Cole asked as he got back on his bike.

"I just have my ways MacGrath. The package...is it still in your possession?"

Cole was getting suspicious. "What's it to ya?"

"I'm asking if you can open it."

Cole's eyes widened and shook his head. "Sorry sir, can't do it."

"How about for an extra five hundred Lien? If you do so, the money will be in your bank account if you do so."

Cole bit his lip for a bit. _I do like extra money. _"Fine." He looked at the package and unzipped the bag. What was inside was a blue mechanical sphere. "What the...?" he said before a bright flash engulfed him.

* * *

Glynda was saying farewell to Cinder as she entered her home. She looked at the time. It was 9:30. "He'll be home soon. Beside's, he has a test in Signal next week." She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the couch. The next moment, the lights switched off before coming back on along with the ground shaking. "What in the name of Dust is going on?" she said as she stood up.

* * *

_"Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration is 10. Looking good Cole..."_

It felt like the hardest thing to do in his life. Cole opened his eyes and saw he was face down on the ground. He slowly put himself in a kneeling position. "What the hell happened?" he said as his vision cleared. His eyes widened at what he saw. He was on top of a spire inside a crater, entire buildings were gone or wrecked. The ground was burning hot and the sky was a deathly red. "Oh god..." he muttered.

A helicopter came in view. "There's someone alive down there! Hey! Wave up if you can hear me!" yelled the pilot on the mic. Cole realized and waved up weakly. "If you can walk, get out of there, head for the bridge."

"C'mon Cole, move, move," he said as he started walking down the spire to a cooled down path.

"Cole, Cole, man, you there? C'mon man, pick up!" Zeke yelled in the phone.

"Z-Zeke? What the hell is going on? I think there was an explosion," Cole said as he made his way to a parking lot.

"No shit there was an explosion! TV says White Fang are blowing stiff up all over Empire City. Meet me at Fremont Bridge. I'll get ya and take you to your mom's," Zeke said.

"M-mom? Vale wasn't in the explosion?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, strange enough brother. C'mon, get moving!"

Cole nodded as he cut the connection. He limped passed a damaged transformer and suddenly the electricity jumped for him. It electrocuted his body, the current flowing in him. The flow stopped and Cole was dumbfounded. "What the hell- should be dead," he said as he kept walking.

After getting through the parking lot and a couple collasped buildings, he made it to the bridge Zeke will meet him at. He saw Zeke at the other end of the bridge. "Cole! Over here man! We gotta go!"

Cole started walking towards the bridge when electricity from two light posts came out and attacked him. "God, no!" he shouted as it attacked him. "No, no!" Blue electricity was flowing through his arms as massive lighting bolts came thundering down from the sky, striking buildings, cars, the bridge.

"Oh no, it's the White Fang! Run for the bridge Cole!" Zeke shouted. Cole was running across the bridge, not caring about the pain in his legs. Lightning kept coming down as he ran across the bridge. "Move you ass Cole! This whole bridge is coming down!" Cole was panting, out of breath as he made it to the other side of the bridge. As soon he made it to Zeke, he felt light headed and collapsed to his knees.

"Hey Zeke?" Cole said as he wheezed.

"Cole?"

"I don't feel so good," Cole said as he collapsed on the ground.

"Cole!"

* * *

_Cole's POV_

_While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know...hear the voices of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings or burned alive in fires. Mom came to the hospital again when Zeke called her. She almost lost me. Zeke was always there, somehow sure that I would wake up. _

_The White Fang really did it this time. The once peaceful organization decided to go violent and their first act was the bombing of Empire City. People are now fearing them then respecting them, looking down on all Faunus. Outside, things were bad..._

_But inside-inside me-something was...beginning._

_Scary as hell at first. Gotta understand there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult about...about me controlling electricity._

_But with time, I'm learning how to control it. Master it_

_Just hope it's not to late..._

* * *

**_Two years later..._**

He was walking down the sidewalk with his best friend to the Dust plane for Beacon. He was wearing a black and yellow t-shirt, black cargo pants with a white Union Jack design on his right leg. He had an orange courier bag on his back with his weapon slung on the bag. He had a shaved head with brown hair and pale blue eyes.

This is Cole MacGrath, son of Charlie MacGrath and adopted son of Glynda Goodwitch. "You excited brother?" Zeke asked him as they approached the plane.

"Yeah, can't believe it," Cole replied with a smile. "Oh, thanks for helping me make my new weapon Zeke."

Zeke punched Cole. "Hey, anything for a friend who has lightning coming out of his hands."

Cole walked inside the plane and frowned slightly. "Be seeing you man."

Zeke nodded. "Twice as long..."

"...Twice as bright," Cole finished as the doors closed.

Zeke watched the plane take off and started flying for Beacon. "I'll miss you brother," he said as he put on his shades.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cole shifted his bag on his back when the doors finally opened when they landed. Cole took in a deep breath and stepped off the Dust plane, taking a deep breath of fresh air. _Beacon. I'm finally here._ He walked out of the plane and saw the iconic shining light at the top of the academy. "That'll never get old." He then saw a familiar red cloaked figure with a long haired blonde. _Looks like they're- wait, Ruby's here? Uh, must've caught Ozpin's interest. _

"Hey, Cole!" called out Yang.

Cole smiled and walked up to the two. "Hey you two. It's good to see you here." He then looked at Ruby. "I thought you still had two years at Signal, Rubes?"

"About that, Prof. Ozpin said that I could attend his school," Ruby replied nervously to him.

Cole just looked at Yang. "I don't even want to know how she did it, okay?" he said.

"Beats me, she won't even tell me," said Yang.

Cole shrugged. "Looks like we're gonna be attending Beacon together after all." He then noticed that Ruby was practically drooling. "Ruby-?"

"What's that on your back, Cole?" Ruby asked.

Cole chuckled at her. _She never seems to get bored of weapons. _He took his weapon off his sling bag and activated it. Blue electricity started coursing through it. "Zeke made this for me. It helps amplify my powers into it to help me in combat."

"What's it called then?'

"He calls it The Amp."

Ruby's eyes brightened more. "That's so cool!" she squealed.

Cole placed the Amp back on his bag and raised a hand at her. "Whoa, calm down there, Red, you have your own weapon, which I can also say is overkill."

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and activated it. "It's not overkill, it's just very powerful," she replied, hugging her scythe.

Cole and Yang chuckled at the young scythe wielder. 'C'mon, sis, you need to lighten up!" she said while fiddling with her sister's hair.

"Yang! Stop that!" Ruby shouted at her.

"I'll leave you two to your antics," said Cole. He let out a smile when he remembered teasing the two sisters when they were kids. _Good times. _He kept walking when he made it to the auditorium where most of the freshmen were gathered at. "Looks like we're meeting here," he said.

"Yo, Cole!" called out a familiar voice. Cole turned around and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Delsin?" Cole said while walking up to the teen. He shook his hand and a grin grew on his face. "How'd you get here?"

Delsin smirked and shook his head. "Remember, Reggie?"

"You're older brother right?"

"Yeah, since he's tired of arresting me over and over again, he sent me to Signal Academy for a bit and two years later, here I am," Delsin said while pointing at himself.

The two laughed and walked together to the auditorium. "So, how's your powers holding up, Delsin?" Cole asked him.

"It's been tricky at first, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Unlike you, you've been at it since you got them," Delsin said to Cole while making a small smoke cluster in his right hand.

Cole shrugged. "Well, you could say I had a little help in it."

"Well, who?" asked Delsin.

"That's personal, Delsin, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine, suit yourself, Mr. Lightning coming out of his arms."

They kept on walking until someone barged himself into Cole. "Hey, you got a problem?" Cole asked the guy.

The guy had burnt carrot orange hair, a peach complexion and indigo eyes. "Oh, nothing, it's just that I can't stand seeing the Demon of Empire City here myself, "he said with a snicker.

Cole growled and clenched his hands. Delsin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cole, he's not worth it man."

Cole took in a deep breath and looked at the guy. "Consider yourself lucky."

* * *

The two entered the auditorium and saw Ruby and Yang waving at them. "Hey you guys, over here!" Yang shouted at them. The two walked over to the two sisters and greeted each other. Yang frowned when she saw Cole with a pissed of expression. "You okay, Cole?"

Delsin waved her off. "Not now, Yang, some guy decided to call him by the nickname, 'The Demon of Empire City," he told them.

Ruby titled her head at Cole. "Cole?"

"I'm fine, I just to cool off for a bit you guys," he told them.

They nodded and Ruby got their attention. "Hey, guys, Prof. Ozpin is gonna talk now!"

_One speech later..._

As the freshmen dispersed, Glynda walked up to her son for last minute advice. "Remember to ask me for help if you need any, okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, mom."

"Try to make some new friends here."

"Yes, mom."

"And if you need any dating advice, just ask me."

"Mom!"

Glynda giggled at her son and hugged him causing some onlookers to see what's going on. She gave them her usual glare and they kept walking. "Just be yourself, Cole."

"Don't worry about me, mom."

_In the locker rooms..._

The two conduits were changing into their sleepwear for tonight in the ballroom. Cole's consisted of a white beater shirt and black sweats while Delsin was wearing a black shirt with a game company's logo on it and grey sweats. "You really like Sucker Punch, don't you?" Cole asked Delsin.

Delsin grinned at Cole as he put his red beanie away in his locker. "Hey, they have really good games and you know it."

"They- never mind, I just want some sleep, Delsin," Cole said to him. They walked into the ballroom and saw that the guys were on one side and the girls on another. "This will work."

"What, you afraid of sleeping near the girls?" Delsin teased him with a nudge.

Cole got Delsin into a hold and started messing with his brown hair. "Shut it!"

They were interrupted when a girl dressed in a white nightgown scolded them. "Hey, you two better shush it, people are trying to sleep now!"

Cole got off the hold and chuckled at the girl. "And what would the great, Weiss Schnee do?"

Weiss stuttered in her wording and walking away, scoffing at Cole's remark. "How dare he-?"

"Hey, Princess, need a hand in finishing that sentance?" Delsin called out. Weiss just walked away from them with her arms crossed.

"Good one."

"Why thank you, Cole."

Cole took one of the spots near a window while Delsin took a spot more closer to the girl side. Cole shook his head at his friend actually getting a girl. "He's to reckless like, Yang." He let out a sigh and looked out the window, gazing at the shattered moon. "Initiation, here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cole and Delsin were in the locker room preparing for the initiation like all the other would be students of Beacon. Cole placed his Amp on his bag while Delsin wrapped his chain around his right arm. "You use a chain to fight, Delsin?"

Delsin looked at Cole and smirked. "Yep, I can have scorching embers on it like your lightning on your Amp."

"Can't judge you then," Cole said as he wrapped grip tape around his fingers. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "You ready?"

Delsin just smirked at Cole as he cracked his knuckles. "As ready as I'll ever be man."

The two proceeded to walk out until they saw the guy from yesterday who insulted Cole. He was harassing a female rabbit faunus girl who was just trying to get her equipment from her locker. "P-please, s-stop..." she whimpered out as he grabbed her ear.

"Oh, and stop my fun? No way," he said to her in a harsh tone. He then shoved her into her locker and walked away snickering. "Faunus trash," he said out loud.

This was enough to make Cole want to fry this bastard. First he called him 'The Demon of Empire City' and now he's already picking on others on the second day already. Cole felt a hand on his shoulder to see Delsin shaking his head. "C'mon, Cole, we gotta get to the cliffs," he said to him.

Cole noticed that his lightning was flowing through his arms and distinguished it. He just let out a long sigh and continued to walk out with Delsin. "Yeah, you're right." He just kept looking at the brunette rabbit Faunus who had tears coming out of her eyes. "I wish I can do something to help her," he muttered out.

* * *

The two conduits were standing on the launch pads built to launch the would be students of Beacon into the Emerald forest. Since his mom was Glynda, he has watched numerous initiation scenarios going on as he grew up when Glynda would take him to Beacon.

Cole took in a deep breath and looked out at the never ending ocean of trees before his sight. He then saw Glynda standing beside Ozpin with a smile on her face. "Good luck, Cole," she said to him.

"Thanks mom," he said to her as he nudged Delsin. "Get ready man."

"Don't tell me how to get ready," Delsin replied to Cole.

After the explanation Ozpin gave them, they got ready to get launched into the air except for the blonde haired guy who raised his hand up like it was still elementary school.

* * *

Cole and Delsin looked at each other and nodded as they readied themselves. They felt the gears underneath their pads and then they where launched into the air.

Delsin activated his smoke thrusters and started gliding down to the ground at a slow pace. He found a small clearing in the forest and cut off the smoke from his arms and fell towards the ground. He landed on the ground and looked down with a sheepish smile. He saw a huge crater beneath him and laughed. "Well I'm here now."

Cole did something similar to Delsin as they got separated. He used his static thrusters to glide down to the ground himself. He didn't bother looking for clear ground and then dropped towards the ground. He fell towards the ground and concentrated electricity into his legs. He connected with the ground and let out a thunder drop, destroying a number of trees around him as the shockwave emitted from him. He stood up and grinned. 'That never gets old." He grabbed his Amp and started walking into the forest. "Better find Delsin or someone else."

* * *

_Delsin..._

Delsin fixed his red beanie on his head as he ran through the forest. Personally he never really liked hiking in the forests when he was a kid and that never went away as he grew up. Nonetheless he's running through the Emerald forest. "I bet Reggie's surprised that I'm at Beacon," he said as he ran.

He stopped when he heard growling from behind him. He turned around to see that two Beowolf's were approaching him as they snarled at him. "Um, can I help you?" he asked them. He got his answer when one of them lunged for him. He rolled to his right and unwrapped his chain from his wrist, fusing it with ash and embers. "I take that as a no then?" he said as he swung the chain at it.

* * *

_Cole..._

Cole was walking through the forest looking for Delsin or someone decent to be with. He spun his Amp around trying to pass the time as his eyes scanned around for anyone. "I'm not making any progress here, maybe I should use my pulse."

He started to let out small electrical pulses to detect anyone near him. He kept on sending out his pulses until he got one pinged back to him. He knew it was Delsin back his conduit gene in him as well the returning pulse had traces of Delsin fighting. "Guess I found Delsin."

He started running in the direction the return pulse was originating from to meet up with the other conduit. He kept running until he heard a girl shouting from beside him. He stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the shout. He let out a pulse and when the pulse came back, his eyes widened. There was a girl being surrounded by three Ursa's.

"_Shit, this is bad. Right now that girl could be Grimm food at any moment now. I could go save her, but that means I may become her partner. What's more important? Delsin? Or the girl?"_

* * *

_Delsin..._

Delsin slid down as the other Beowolf jumped at him and wrapped his chain around it's neck. "Got you now," he said as he pulled himself towards the Beowolf. He got on it's back and placed his hand on it's head. He then burning it's head with embers, making it growl in pain. He kept on doing it until the body fell, the body beginning to desipate.

Delsin jumped off and looked at the remains of the body. "They didn't even put up a good fight like Fetch," he said, remembering his fight with that conduit.

He then heard rustling in the trees above him and wrapped his chain around his arm. He slowly raised his hand to a tree and made a small cluster of smoke in his hand. He compressed it and shot it at the tree. The smoked ball hit the tree, making it break. The tree fell which was then followed by a shriek as it landed on the ground. "Hey, watch where you're shooting!" came out a girl's voice.

Delsin titled his head at the tree. "Hello?" he said. The person then came out, making Delsin widen his eyes. It was girl who had a peach-complexion, dark purple eyes and orange hair. She was wearing a green tunic with dark green shorts, brown boots and some gauntlets of some sort on her wrists.. What was more obvious was that she had orange cat ears and a tail. "Um, sorry?" Delsin said to her.

She just eyed him as she snarled at him. "What, do you like shooting down trees with your powers?" she questioned him.

Delsin raised his hands in defence. "Hey, I thought you were a Grimm, not because of your Faunus heritage," he added quickly.

The girl just sighed at him and walked up towards him. "Whatever, we're partners now since we made eye contact. Since I'm your partner now, I'll tell you my name. I'm Lethe Radiance," she told him.

"Um, Delsin Rowe," he replied to her.

* * *

_Cole..._

Cole just stood there for a bit, weighing the outcomes of what may happen. He wasn't like that ass who called him by his insult, also he was a kind hearted person. He couldn't turn his back on a helpless person. He nodded and ran towards the direction of the scream. He felt a surge of regret that he wouldn't be partners with Delsin but knew that he would help someone. He got to a small clearing and saw the three Ura's walking towards the girl who was crawling towards tree with her back on it.

"L-leave me alone," she whimpered out. One of then got close to her and raised it's claw to attack her. She closed her eye's to not see it. She didn't feel the pain and heard the Uras growling in protest. She opened one eye to see Cole using his Amp to hold back the Ursa.

Cole turned around to look at her and his eyes widened. He saw it was the same rabbit Faunus girl from the locker room. He then faced the Ursa again and pushed harder on it. "I guess I'm helping her after all," he said as he started to electrocuted the Ursa.


End file.
